While controlling travel of a vehicle (vehicle itself), a travel control unit implements contact avoidance to avoid contact when an obstacle (for example, another vehicle that is stopped or decelerating) is present ahead in a travel lane that the vehicle itself is traveling in (for example, see FIG. 10 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-211299). Examples of control content of the contact avoidance include lane-change control that moves the vehicle itself into an adjacent travel lane, and deceleration control that decelerates the speed of the vehicle itself.